What's Up With Kuroko?
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Aomine yang bodoh. Kuroko yang beraura gelap. Kise yang tengah dekat dengan Satsuki dan Satsuki yang kali ini tidak peka. Entah bagaimana, Aomine dengan mudahnya gagal paham tentang Kuroko. Menyebabkan salah paham yang membuat Satsuki menjauh. *For Junhiung Chai* 'Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko hanya menatap kearah depan dengan pandangan datar. Mengacuhkan Akashi dan Midorima yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan tenang. Mengacuhkan pula suara renyah snack Murasakibara yang terdengar benar-benar sangat mengganggu. Matanya fokus kepada lelaki berambut kuning cerah yang tengah bercanda dengan manager klub Basket Teikou ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lelaki berambut biru tua itu menatap heran kearah teman nya yang berambut biru muda. Terlihat lebih datar dan misterius dibanding sebelumnya. Aomine Daiki hanya diam merasakan perubahan yang benar-benar cepat dari anggota sesama Kiseki no Sedai. Pikiran nya mengarah jika mungkin Kuroko akan memasuki tahap transparan kali ini.

Asumsi baik yang benar-benar baik, atau bodoh?

Senyumnya mengembang. Kiseki no Sedai akan selalu menang jika memiliki anggota yang tidak terlihat jika Kuroko seperti ini. Ya... Kiseki no Sedai akan selalu menang. Tawa Aomine yang keras dan kuat membuat Kuroko dengan refleks menoleh kepada lelaki berkulit gelap itu.

Bulu romanya mendadak meremang saat melihat senyum misterius Aomine yang ditunjukan kepadanya. Ia bahkan tidak tau kenapa lelaki itu mendadak menjadi kurang waras seperti sekarang. Ah, atau jangan-jangan Aomine mulai berpikiran hal-hal yang tidak baik terhadapnya, seperti yang dilakukan nya dengan berpikiran tentang Kise yang telanjang seperti minggu lalu?

Bulu roma Kuroko berdiri sepenuhnya.

"Kita akan menang Tetsu." Aomine kembali tertawa keras. Lagi-lagi membuat bulu roma Kuroko berdiri mendengarnya. Hanya wajah polos dan cengo yang dapat menggambarkan wajah lelaki itu sekarang. "Tingkatkan lagi kemampuanmu Tetsu."

Aomine lalu berdiri. Menepuk pundak Kuroko keras sehingga siempunya terdorong sebelum lelaki berkulit gelap itu melenggang pergi.

Kuroko hanya mengerutkan kening. Mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Aomine lagi sebelum memperhatikan kedua orang yang tengah bercanda di sisi lapangan yang berbeda di sisinya.

Rambut merah muda milik gadis itu terayun saat ia bergerak. Lelaki di hadapan nya ikut tertawa saat melihat gadis itu tertawa karenanya. Saling memegang. Mencubit, dan berkejaran, entah kenapa membuat Kuroko merasa panas. Tepat di hatinya saat ini. Hal yang janggal karena ia seharusnya senang melihat teman nya seperti itu.

Lelaki berambut biru muda itu menggeleng.

Dia berdiri—tapi kemudian sesuatu seolah menahan nya saat mendengar tawa manis gadis itu yang benar-benar indah di telinganya. Matanya kembali melirik kearah mereka. Menemukan lelaki berambut kuningnya menggelitiki gadis itu. Mereka benar-benar sangat mesra kali ini. Kuroko lagi-lagi merasakan sesak menghujam dadanya sekarang.

Kepalanya memaling. Ia tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan sampai-sampai ia bisa seperti ini. Matanya berubah sayu—perasaan yang tidak mengenakan dan membuatnya menjadi gundah. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia paparkan secara jelas.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Murasakibara mengerutkan keningnya. Melihat anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang dijuluki bayangan itu terdiam di pinggir lapangan dengan wajah yang mengkerut aneh. Kening yang berkerut dan aura suram yang mengelilinginya. Awalnya ia kira bahwa lelaki itu tengah siap mendribble bola, namun melihat bahwa tidak ada bola yang dipegangnya membuatnya menjadi penasaran kembali.

Kepalanya menoleh kearah samping. Aomine Daiki sibuk dengan makan siang di tangan nya.

"Hei Mine-chin—sedang apa Kuro-chin disana?"

Suara itu membuat Daiki menoleh. Murasakibara bertanya kepadanya dengan mata yang mengarah kepada Kuroko yang masih berdiri dengan aura yang tidak bersahabat. Aomine tersenyum lebar. Ia ingin tertawa namun takut-takut makanan yang berada di mulutnya muncrat dan mengakibatkan kick pedas dari orang raksasa di sampingnya.

"Tetsu melatih kembali bayangan nya. Aku pikir dia akan jadi tidak terlihat."

Aomine kemudian kembali memakan makanan nya. Tidak perduli dengan Murasakibara yang mengerutkan kening sambil memakan snacknya kembali.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Midorima kembali membalut jemarinya dengan perban putih yang minimalis. Matanya memperhatikan sosok lelaki berambut biru muda yang berdiri di sisi lapangan yang lain dengan nya. Matanya kemudian kembali bergerak kearah lain. Arah yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari lelaki itu.

Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum tipis yang tidak ketara. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa bahwa memperhatikan lelaki itu terasa menyenangkan sekarang. Ah, apakah Oha-asa sudah memberikan petunjuknya? Atau ini hari beruntung bagi penganut Aquarius seperti Kuroko, ah, atau hari sebaliknya?

"Aku tau tentang Tetsuya yang merasakan perasaan lebih kepada Momoi."

Suara itu membuatnya menoleh. Menemukan kapten Kiseki no Sedai yang tengah memakan bekalnya dengan tenang berbicara dengan nada yang datar. Melirik lebih teliti, satu sisi bibirnya kembali tertarik—menemukan bahwa sang kapten telah mengaktifkan Emperor Eyenya—jadi sepertinya wajar saja jika kapten dengan rambut merah itu tau.

"Sepertinya Kuroko belum menyadarinya, Nanodayo."

Midorima hanya tersenyum sekilas sebelum kembali berpusat kepada balutan perban nya lagi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kuroko menatap tajam lelaki berambut kuning itu yang terus menerus menempeli manager Kiseki no Sedai. Keningnya berkerut. Aura tidak bersahabat keluar dari tubuhnya. Pancaran menakutkan yang membuat bulu roma Aomine sendiri bangkit. Sang kapten Kiseki no Sedai yang kembali mengaktifkan Emperor Eyenya, dan Midorima yang sibuk mencari item luckynya.

Duduk satu meja di kantin dengan para member lain Kiseki no Sedai lain nya memang bukan masalah untuk Kuroko, ia tidak jadi masalah, yang jadi masalah itu Satsuki dekat-dekat dengan lelaki di sampingnya.

"Ki-chan lucu~~ kau membuatku tertawa sepanjang hari ini. Aku suka Ki-chan!"

Manager berambut merah muda dan ceria itu memeluk leher pemuda berambut kuning yang baru saja dipanggilnya Ki-chan. Membuat pipi lelaki berambut mencolok itu memerah karenanya. Agak cangung ketika dia menatap kearah seluruh member yang hanya sibuk pada urusan nya sendiri seolah kejadian ini tidak ada. Kise hanya merasa malu di dalam hatinya.

Kuroko melihat itu. Dadanya kembali panas. Ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Tangan nya mengambil segelas jus yang baru saja di pesan nya dari kantin. Matanya menatap sinis pada Kise yang masih dipeluk erat oleh Momoi. Irisnya memandang tajam dua orang itu. Jika memang tatapan nya membunuh, maka dua orang itu akan mati sedari tadi.

Tawa Aomine terdengar begitu saja. Keras, dan menggelegar. Membuat tatapan tajam milik kapten basket Kiseki no Sedai menghujamnya. Bukan hanya pandangan sang kapten, mata seluruh orang di kantin itupun mengarah kepada Aomine.

"Aku tau kau sedang meningkatkan kemampuanmu Tetsu, tapi jangan disini juga—Ini kantin Tetsu." Lagi-lagi tawa keras berasal dari Aomine, membuat sang kapten bersiap dengan gunting yang berada di tangan nya.

Midorima menggeleng. Tidak mengerti dengan sikap teman nya. Tangan nya yang diperban kemudian merapikan kaca matanya yang sebenarnya tidak merosot turun.

"Aku tau kau bodoh, Aomine—tapi bisakah kau merasakan perasaan Kuroko? Ahomine." Dia mendecih. Berkata dengan sinis yang dibalas dengan seruan tidak terima dari Aomine kepada Midorima.

Kise hanya menatap Midorima dan Aomine dengan bingung. Momoi sendiri menatap dalam-dalam kepada mata cerah milik Kuroko yang menajam. Merasa tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada pemuda di depan nya sekarang. Satsuki melepaskan rengkuhan nya pada Kise, keningnya berkerut. Antara bingung dan penasaran.

"Tetsu-kun... kau kenapa?" Suara lembut Satsuki berkumandang. Kuroko menggeleng dengan wajah datar andalan nya. Kise sendiri hanya memasang wajah cengo dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Sepertinya di meja kantin ini hanya dia sendiri yang tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi kepada member bayangan Kiseki no Sedai.

Kise yakin. Dia tidak perlu mengatakan "Ohemji Helowww~~~ Pinky Swear Katty Swear Banana Cherry Strawberry Swear~~~" hanya untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini.

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tungkainya kemudian berdiri—menggeser kursi sebelum akhirnya berjalan dan menjauh dari meja kantin yang dihuni oleh Kiseki no Sedai lain nya.

Kise dan Satsuki yang tidak tau menahu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Mereka jelas-jelas tidak tau dengan apa yang terjadi pada bayangan itu. Lagi pula member yang lain tidak ada yang berbicara padanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko yang menghilang dari pandangan mata mereka sekarang. Kise lagi-lagi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Tawa keras Aomine lagi-lagi menggema. Membuat seluruh orang yang berada di kantin saat itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Tetsu benar-benar berniat untuk memperdalam kemampuan barunya." Lalu Aomine kembali tertawa keras yang diakhiri dengan aduhan kesakitan karena botol mineral milik kapten Kiseki no Sedai itu melayang kearah kepala biru Aomine.

Midorima benar-benar ingin menepuk dahinya saat ini mendengar ucapan bodoh dari teman nya. Kuroko yang tengah cemburu kenapa malah disebut kemampuan? Memangnya ada kemampuan untuk cemburu? Dasar Ahomine.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**~Tadatoshi Fujimaki~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko membuang nafasnya dengan kasar. Memakan es krim yang dipegangnya dengan tenang, hatinya kembali memburu saat melihat mereka kembali bercakap-cakap dengan mesra di salah satu meja kantin. Pandangan nya kembali menajam. Pekat dengan aura membunuh di belakangnya. Well, kata tenang tapi menghanyutkan mungkin cocok dengan diri Kuroko sekarang.

"Err... Tetsu... bisakah kau tidak menatap temanku—Satsuki—secara intens begitu?"

Di belakangnya, Aomine berkata dengan ragu. Kuroko sontak berbalik, dengan wajah datar dan pandangan mata yang polos, entah kenapa membuahkan senyum lebar di wajah Aomine yang sempat tidak yakin tadi. Duduk di samping Kuroko yang sedang memakan es krimnya, Aomine tergelak dengan menatap kearah sahabatnya yang berambut pink.

"Aku tau kau sudah dewasa Tetsu—kau menatap Satsuki seperti itu karena kau mengira berapa ukuran dadanya, kan?"

Dan Kuroko berwajah cengo saat Aomine merangkul bahunya serta mengoceh tentang tubuh wanita.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**~~Happy Reading All~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Momoi melangkah dengan riang dan sesekali tertawa dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Kise yang berada di sampingnya. Kise sendiri berjalan dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti mengoceh. Entah apa yang diucapkan nya hingga Momoi dengan cepat tertawa dan tidak berhenti tersenyum sedari tadi. Mengacuhkan pandangan yang diarahkan oleh para gadis disepanjang koridor, Kise tetap mengoceh dengan aksen imutnya.

Gadis berambut pink itu kembali tertawa. Kali ini dia menggandeng tangan Kise, hingga membuat murid-murid yang berada di sisi koridor berteriak histeris karenanya. Manager Kiseki no Sedai itu tetap terlihat nyaman, mungkin memang tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi di koridor sekolah karena ulahnya dengan salah satu pangeran Teikou ini.

Celotehan Kise sontak berhenti. Pipinya otomatis memerah karena Momoi yang terlalu dekat dengan nya. Meski agak sedikit tidak nyaman karena malu, Ryouta kuning itu tetap diam dan menceritakan kembali apa yang sebelumnya ia ceritakan.

"Akashicchi itu jahat, kejam, dan psikopat—dia selalu membawa guntingnya kemana-mana-ssu~~" Bibirnya yang tipis sedikit maju. Manis dan kawai, membuat Momoi tidak ragu memeluk Kise meski sekarang mereka tengah berada di tengah-tengah koridor sekolah—dan setelah itu teriakan histeris kembali terdengar, membuat Kise kembali merunduk malu karenanya.

"Kau imut, Ki-chan! Aku jadi makin suka Ki-chan!"

Momoi tertawa kecil. Kedua tangan nya melingkar di pinggang Kise. Kakinya masih berjalan. Matanya tertutup rapat dan tawa halus masih terdengar darinya. Membuat Kise kembali memerah karena malu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kuroko meremas gelas plastik wadah minuman jus yang baru di belinya di kantin sekolah. Aura pekat kembali berkumpul di belakang tubuhnya. Wajahnya tetap datar serta matanya yang tetap biasa, namun melihat dari kerutan di wajah lelaki berambut biru itu. Semua orang pasti tau bahwa lelaki Tetsuya itu tengah tidak baik untuk ukuran nya yang biasa tenang.

Murasakibara melirik kearah teman satu timnya. Irisnya kembali mengarah kearah depan. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya, Kise dan Momoi berjalan dengan Momoi yang setia memeluk pinggang Kise. Memakan stick pockynya kembali, Murasakibara seolah tidak perduli dengan aura suram milik orang yang berada di sampingnya itu.

Aomine yang berada di samping Murasakibara juga sepertinya merasakan hawa tidak enak milik Kuroko. Melirik kearah lelaki mungil itu, Aomine malah tertawa kencang membuat berpasang-pasang mata yang berada di koridor menilik kearahnya.

"Kau tau Murasaki? Tetsu sudah dewasa! Buktinya dia tidak lepas memandang pinggul Satsuki yang menggoda itu!" Aomine kembali tertawa saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Matanya kembali mengarah kearah depan. Memandang pinggul sahabatnya yang memang bergoyang-goyang. Mengacuhkan bahwa gadis itu sedari tadi merangkul sesama member Kiseki no Sedai.

Murasakibara tidak merespon. Keningnya berkerut. Memikirkan sesuatu yang entah kenapa kini menjadi instingnya.

"Aku berpikir kalau Aka-chin sedang menyiapkan guntingnya untuk Ki-chin sekarang."

Dan Aomine seolah tidak perduli dan lebih memilih memutar langkahnya yang kini berada di samping Kuroko. Merangkul bahu lelaki mungil itu dan mengatakan tentang ukuran-ukuran dada yang harus diketahui tentang pria.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akashi mendengus. Dia mengambil gelas plastik berisi jus jeruk di dalamnya dan meminumnya dengan tenang. Khas para golongan darah biru. Angun dan elegan untuk seorang lelaki yang menyandang marga Seijurou. Lelaki berambut merah yang kini memandang Midorima yang membalut jemarinya dengan perban kembali. Meski bosan karena lelaki itu selalu saja membalut jemarinya.

Akashi mendengus.

"Aomine benar. Tetsuya memang telah dewasa, namun kurasa bukan dewasa dalam artian pervert seperti lelaki itu." Akashi kembali mendekatkan gelas itu ke permukaan bibirnya sebelum menenggak minuman yang berasa asam manis di lidahnya itu. Mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang diucapkan oleh lelaki berambut biru tua dan berkulit tan itu ketika Kuroko masih berada di kantin. Well, waktu itu ia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Midorima mengangkat kepalanya. Dia mengangguk kecil. Sebelum menyodorkan perban yang masih tersambung di tangan nya itu ke arah Akashi. Pemuda berambut hijau itu seolah sudah biasa dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Akashi sendiri hanya menaruh gelas plastik itu ke atas meja dan mengambil sesuatu di kantong celananya.

Sebuah gunting.

"Aomine hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Kuroko menyukai Satsuki—terima kasih."

Melanjutkan ucapan terima kasih kepada Akashi yang telah memotong perban nya. Lelaki berkaca mata yang mempercayai Oha-asa dan item lucky itu mengambil minuman nya yang berada di atas meja. Mengacuhkan Akashi yang sibuk dengan gunting di tangan nya. Midorima hanya tau bahwa lelaki itu tengah menyiapkan atau menajamkan guntingnya yang memang sebenarnya sudah tajam.

Entah untuk apa. Midorima hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak perduli.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kise duduk di tepi lapangan dengan Momoi yang masih memeluknya. Pipinya kembali memerah saat benda bulat nan kenyal menempel pada sisi tangan nya. Menepis tangan Momoi yang melingkari pinggangnya, Kise membuang muka karena malu. Sedangkan gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya itu mengerutkan keningnya tanda bingung.

"Ki-chan kenapa?"

Tangan halus itu mengambil sisi pipi Ryouta. Mengarahkan nya untuk menatap bola mata sewarna feminin itu. Saling bertatapan, hingga akhirnya Kise menggelengkan kepalanya. Pipinya memerah karena malu. Tidak biasanya juga Momoi begitu berani seperti tadi. Jika memang berani, yang ia tau dia hanya seperti itu kepada Aomine.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kuroko melemparkan bolanya ke arah Murasakibara yang langsung dengan cepat diambilnya. Dengan hawa pekat, dia berlari kearah belakang Aomine. Membuat pergerakan sulit yang susah ditebak oleh lelaki berkulit tan itu. Murasakibara sendiri berniat memasukan nya ke ring sebelum bola di tangan nya hilang dan bola sudah terpantul ke dalam ring dengan tangan Kuroko.

Bola basket berwarna orange itu kembali terpantul saat mengenai pijakan lapangan yang sedikit licin. Terpantul kearah lain yang tidak diambil oleh member Kiseki no Sedai lain nya.

Aomine tertawa keras. Membahana hingga Kise dan Momoi yang berada di tepi lapangan menoleh kearahnya.

"Berkat usahamu kemarin, kau berhasil dengan hawa benar-benar sangat tipis itu!"

Kuroko sendiri yang berada di depan ring lain hanya mengacuhkan ucapan Aomine. Matanya menatap Momoi yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dengan tatapan dan wajah yang datar, meski aura kelam masih menyelimutinya. Kise juga menatap Kuroko yang pandangan nya mengarah kearah gadis yang berada di sampingnya. Seolah begitu dendam terhadapnya, Kise langsung beringsut menjauh dan berdiri. Melangkah meninggalkan Momoi yang mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan Kise.

Aomine melangkah mendekati sahabat merah mudanya yang masih menatap punggung Kise yang sekarang tengah mendribble bola. Berdiri di samping Momoi yang masih terduduk, Aomine Daiki juga ikut duduk di samping gadis manis itu. Keningnya berkerut. Menatap Kuroko yang juga tengah menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan intens.

Tawanya kembali terdengar. Ia tidak tau kenapa ia banyak tertawa hari ini.

Kepalanya condong kepada telinga Momoi.

"Kupikir Tetsu menatapmu seperti itu karena mengira-ngira berapa cup dadamu."

Dan Momoi hanya bisa menoleh cepat menatap Kuroko yang tengah menatapnya. Melotot dengan pipi memerah sempurna ketika Kuroko juga memalingkan kepalanya entah kenapa.

Kini Momoi yakin, ketika Tetsu-kun-nya banyak bergaul dengan Dai-chan, lelaki itupun menjadi sama pervertnya dengan sahabat birunya itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~To Be Continue~**


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko tidak tau apapun saat tiba-tiba Momoi mengayunkan tas pink ke kepala bersurai biru miliknya. Yang ia tau tiba-tiba gadis berambut panjang itu sudah mengatainya Mesum dan Baka-Tetsu—bukan hanya itu, Momoi yang tiba-tiba memeluk dan mencium pipi Kise yang baru datang dan berada di sampingnyapun membuat aura gelap menyelimutinya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**Warning : OOC, Miss Typo, Teikou era, AU and etc**

**Happy Reading All~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Midorima memutar bola basket di tangan nya dan memperhatikan sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik di sisi lapangan sana. Di sampingnya, Akashi Seijuurou tengah memakan Onigiri yang baru saja dibelinya dari warung yang masih buka di kantin sekolah. Jam pelajaran sudah berlangsung sedari tadi, namun Kiseki no Sedai—minus Momoi dan Kise—masih berada di lapangan.

"Kuroko hanya perlu mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Midorima mengambil gelas plastik berisi jus jeruk di sampingnya sebelum meminumnya dengan cepat.

Akashi menghentikan laju sumpit di tangan nya. Dia menatap Midorima dalam.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membunuh Ryouta nanti."

Dan kemudian, lelaki berparas dingin itu kembali sibuk dengan makanan di tangan nya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Momoi tidak pernah merasa semalu ini sebelumnya. Dia pikir Tetsuya miliknya adalah lelaki polos, manis yang tidak mesum seperti sahabatnya. Ia juga tidak menyalahkan sahabat birunya karena menjerumuskan Tetsu-kun kepada hal-hal mesum seperti itu. Hanya saja kenapa dengan muka polos nan Inosen begitu?

Kise yang sedari tadi berada di samping Momoi dan mengikuti langkah gadis itu cukup penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Sedari tadi hawa hitam yang pekat selalu berada di belakangnya. Seolah memang sengaja mengikuti kemana gadis itu melangkah sekarang.

"Momocchi—kau kenapa—ssu?"

Suara Kise membuat Momoi menoleh. Memasang wajah manis yang dibuat-buat, entah kenapa Kise malah merasa sakit perut setelahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ki-chan." Dan tidak lama setelah itu, gadis bersurai pink yang biasanya selalu memeluk Tetsuya tiba-tiba itu memalingkan wajahnya dan terdiam. Kise sendiri merasa cangung melihat aura kelam yang menyelimuti keduanya. Tetap berjalan dan berjalan menuju ruang kelas yang dihuni oleh mereka berdua.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kuroko tidak pernah merasa sekesal ini sebelumnya. Berada di tengah-tengah Murasakibara dan Aomine bukanlah hal yang tidak biasa, namun mendengar tentang ocehan lelaki berparas nakal itu tentang Momoi membuatnya terasa jengah juga. Seolah-olah dia yang paling tau mengenai gadis itu. Oke, Momoi memang sahabat Aomine, namun entah bagaimana, perasaan nya malah tidak rela.

"—Satsuki selalu memperhatikanmu—"

Kuroko kembali memutar matanya malas ketika Aomine tertawa kencang dan menepuk bahunya. Murasakibara sendiri hanya diam dan memakan stick pockynya kembali. Sepertinya dia tidak perduli dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh teman-teman nya yang memang cukup gokil itu. Setidaknya dia tidak terlibat di dalam masalah yang mereka jalin.

"—Ryouta memang dekat dengan Satsuki, tapi kurasa hanya sebatas teman—apa?" Dan Aomine sontak mengerutkan keningnya ketika Kuroko menoleh cepat kepadanya dan menunjukan ekspresi serius. Mau dilihat bagaimanapun, rasanya Kuroko yang seperti ini bukanlah Kuroko yang sering bersamanya. Jadi tentu saja dia cukup penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada lelaki itu.

Murasakibara menghela nafas lelah ketika melirik wadah stick pockynya yang sudah habis. Menyayangkan bahwa seharusnya dia membawa lebih dari empat di tasnya.

Lelaki tinggi dan berambut ungu itu berdiri dan memancing kedua pasang mata untuk menatapnya.

"Aku akan pergi ke kantin untuk membeli snack, ada yang mau ikut?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Momoi duduk di kursinya dan memainkan pulpen berwarna pink yang berada di tangan nya. Memaling ke samping, dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik yang bisa dijadikan nya sebagai obyek tatapan. Guru di depanpun benar-benar membosankan dengan menjelaskan materi yang tidak dapat ia pahami kali ini.

Menyebalkan.

_Drrt_

_Drrt_

_Drrt_

Merasakan ponsel di saku kemejanya bergetar, Momoi dengan cepat melirik ke arah depan. Memastikan bahwa guru yang tengah mengajar tidak memperhatikan nya.

_**From : Tetsu-kun~**_

_**Subyek : _**_

_**Mau kencan? Kita bolos ke taman bermain di pusat kota. Aku tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah.**_

Mata Momoi berbinar-binar melihatnya ketika ia baru saja melihat email dari Tetsu-nya. Lupakan bahwa lelaki itu sudah mesum terhadapnya, mungkin ini adalah permintaan maaf dari Tetsu-nya karena baru saja membuatnya marah. Ah, ia tau—jauh di lubuk hati, Tetsu-nya, lelaki itu menyukainya. Menyukai dirinya sama seperti dia menyukai lelaki itu.

Momoi terkikik kecil, membuat berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. Sontak berdiri, Momoi mengambil tasnya yang berada di samping meja.

"Sensei, aku izin keluar untuk mengurus anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai."

—atau hanya Tetsuya?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aomine hampir terlepas tertawa jika saja ia tidak mengingat bahwa Kuroko akan mengetahuinya. Dia kembali menaruh ponsel hitam lelaki itu di atas meja setelah menghapus pesan yang baru saja dikirimnya kepada Satsuki—sahabatnya. Kuroko sendiri sedang membeli Vanilla Shake, dan dia hanya duduk di salah satu meja kantin yang memang semuanya kosong.

Kepalanya menoleh. Bersiul-siul ketika melihat Murasakibara yang berjalan dengan beberapa borongan snack di tangan nya.

"Murasaki—dimana, Tetsu?"

"Aku sudah di sini sejak kau menahan tawamu, Aomine-kun."

Aomine hampir saja terjungkal ketika mendengar Kuroko sudah berada di samping kanan nya. Menghiraukan Aomine yang menyumpah serapahi lelaki polos dan datar itu, Murasakibara kemudian duduk di depan mereka berdua. Sedikit kaget memang dengan hawa kehadiran lelaki itu yang tipis, bahkan ia juga sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Aomine menghela nafas dan menarik ponsel lelaki itu dan menyerahkan nya kembali. Dia mendengus. Meski sudah lama mereka bersama, namun dirinya masih belum terbiasa dengan hawa kehadiran miliknya yang tipis.

"Satsuki mengajakmu kencan. Dia menunggumu di depan gerbang Teikou sekarang." Ucapnya dengan mengambil sedikit snack milik Murasakibara yang langsung dihadiahinya dengan death glare tajam. Mengacuhkan Murasakibara, Aomine kembali fokus pada lelaki di samping kanan nya yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Aomine-kun bohong."

Dahi Aomine berkerut. Dia benar-benar ingin memukul wajah Kuroko karena seenak jidatnya menuduhnya bohong. Mendengus kasar, dia akhirnya menghela nafas karena pasrah.

"Terserah mau percaya atau tidak, Satsuki sudah menunggumu di depan."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Momoi cukup merasa bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Tertawa riang di sepanjang halaman sekolah dan mengacuhkan guru-guru serta penjaga sekolah yang melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. Terserah mau memikirkan apa, yang penting hatinya senang sekarang. Benar-benar senang sampai dia ingin berteriak.

"Kencan—kencan—kencan."

Kakinya kemudian berhenti. Tepat di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Sedikit ragu—untuk apa Tetsu-nya mengirimkan itu? Kenapa tidak langsung bilang padanya untuk kencan hari ini? Ah, Tetsu-kun nya pasti malu dan ia juga merasa bersalah.

Kedua tangan Momoi memegangi pipinya sekarang. Kedua matanya kembali berbinar-binar.

"Tetsu-kun~"

"Momoi-san."

"Kyaaaaaa~"

Dan Momoi sontak terperajat ketika Kuroko sudah berada tepat di sampingnya. Menetralkan degup jantungnya, dia berdehem sebelum memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Keningnya berkerut ketika memikirkan kemampuan lelaki manis itu. Dia kembali menolehkan kepalanya kepada Kuroko.

"Sejak kapan, Tetsu-kun ada di sini?" Tanyanya dengan nada polos.

Kuroko mengerjap, sebelum tersenyum sekilas. "Sejak Momoi-san mengatakan 'Kencan—kencan—kencan' aku sudah berada di sini."

Dan sekali lagi, Momoi ingin berteriak karena malu, dan dengan polosnya lagi-lagi lelaki itu mengatakan hal yang baru saja diucapkan nya beberapa waktu lalu, dan harapan nya kali ini adalah semoga Kami-sama membuat lubang hitam tidak berdasar yang akan menenggelamkan rasa malunya sekarang. Berlebihan?

Tidak juga jika kau berada diposisi Momoi sekarang.

* * *

_—Thanks for Reading and Review_


End file.
